The locking and unlocking device and mechanisms are known to use, for example, electronic locks and pneumatic locks are used for opening or closing systems. For valves that regulate positive or negative pressures in the piping system by admitting air flow or liquid flow, a problem is that there is no device or system that can prove negative or vacuum pressure exists within an environment before actuating an unlocking mechanism without the use of electronics. Another problem is that the sealing members of the valves may act prematurely when there is no situations to react to desires pressures.